1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a rechargeable battery is repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery. A low capacity rechargeable battery is used in a small electronic portable device such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, and a camcorder. A large capacity rechargeable battery may be used as a power source for motor driving in a hybrid vehicle.
The rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly where a positive electrode and a negative electrode are formed on respective surfaces of a separator, a case receiving the electrode assembly, a cap plate sealing an opening of the case, and a negative electrode terminal and a positive electrode terminal provided through the cap plate to be electrically connected to the electrode assembly.
A top insulating member electrically connecting the terminal and the cap plate is provided under the terminal. The top insulating member is formed to be wider than the terminal which may cause a longitudinal end of the top insulating member to be separated from the cap plate, particularly when the top insulating member is longitudinally formed in one direction. In this case, foreign substances such as liquids problematically permeate through a gap between the top insulating member and the cap plate.
Further, when gas is generated in the rechargeable battery, the internal pressure of the case is increased. When charging and discharging are repeated in a high pressure state, there is a risk of ignition or explosion of the rechargeable battery.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.